Sunday
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: Molly Weasley's favourite day of the week- all her family comes back to her. In the years after the war she has never gotten used to the Burrow being devoid of the sound of children. Post-war fic. Next-Gen.


**Written for a Hogwarts Online extra credit assignment. I had to write about someone being really happy with the prompts: excited, talking, loved, coffee/tea.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Sunday was Molly Weasley's favourite day of the week. Each time it came round she was out of bed early in the morning and downstairs in less than half an hour. It still amazed her how quiet the Burrow was sometimes what with all the children gone. It made her sad as well, as she remembered a time when little feet and yells echoed through the rickety walls. That was why Sunday always held a special meaning for Molly. Every afternoon her children and their families came back to her, making her home alive again.

This week Ginny and Harry are the first to arrive, three children in tow. The almost three year old Lily (as she constantly reminds them) peers over Harry's shoulder and grins.

"Grandma!" Molly laughs and reaches for her as two black haired boys run forward from behind their mother. Teddy Lupin stands next to his godfather, a wide smile lighting up his face. He's just as much a part of the family as everyone else.

"Grandma, guess what?" Six year old James doesn't wait for an answer before ploughing on in his excitement. "The Kenmare Kestrals _won _yesterday, and Lisi came and said hi after!" Molly smiles as the little boy's whole face lights up. Alicia Spinnet is a wonderful woman, and she makes James so happy.

"That's wonderful James! How are you Albus sweetheart?" As she listens to the little five year old's chatter with Lily resting against her chest, she watches as the other three go and greet Arthur where he sits in the Living Room. Molly stands and lets familiar noises wash over her, slipping back into the routine she's never really been able to shake. She isn't left for long though, as George, Katie and the twins appear from the fireplace, getting soot all over the floor.

Of course her son completely ignores this and comes over to his mother with an easy grin. Fred and Catherine hurry over to greet James, desperate to hear about the Quidditch Match. "Alright Mum?" George asks cheerfully, ruffling Lily's hair and laughing at her protests. Molly can't help but smile back. He's never been exactly the same since Fred died (they never expected it) but he's happy enough and that's what matters to Molly most. "I'll be fine as long as you haven't slipped any of the children Dungbombs again." George looks slightly sheepish at the reminder of last week, but winks and takes his niece from her. "Come on Lily, I've got some sweets for you here." That's all the encouragement the toddler needs to be taken away.

Molly bustles off to the counter and starts on the tea, joined a few minutes later by Katie and Ginny. The three women talk, their group slowly added to as more and more of the family arrive. Penelope (Percy's wife) is pregnant with their third child, providing an endless topic of conversation. When they arrive Hermione, Fleur and Madeline are happy to join in, everyone piled around the old kitchen table with steaming earthenware mugs.

The children and the men all gather in the living room, the loud shrieks and laughter filling Molly to the brim with happiness. There's no better way to feel loved than to be surrounded by family. Later the women join everyone else and they talk for hours, taking it in turns to check the dinner. They eat together in the garden just as it begins to get dark, voices mingling in the warm autumn air.

As always Molly is sad to see them go, but Charlie and Madeline agree to stay the night with their children Ethan and Elena so she's more than satisfied. Her house wont be silent tonight. They break out the hot chocolate, both children happily claiming "Ginny and Ron's" rooms as they are still known as.

Molly goes to sleep with a smile on her face, Arthur warm beside her and her family safe. There's nothing more a mother can wish for.

* * *

**I...really don't like this. It's sad as well, because I had a good idea for it, then I got interrupted in writing it and all my inspiration went. This is of course Next-Gen, and you won't recognise some people in it because I don't like some of the couples JK made up. If you don't like this then I don't understand why you're still reading. No reviews telling me I got it wrong please- it's not going to change anything.**

**Parings and Children:**  
**Bill + Fleur = Victoire, Dominique and Louis**  
**Charlie + Madeline = Elena and Ethan**  
**Percy + Penelope = Molly, Isaac and later on they'll have Lucy**  
**George + Katie = Fred and Catherine**  
**Ron + Hermione = Rose and Hugo**  
**Ginny + Harry = James, Albus and Lily**


End file.
